


He may have been my first choice, but I was never his. Just the one left over, and I'm not even that anymore.

by AnastasiaRosie



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaRosie/pseuds/AnastasiaRosie
Summary: “Don’t do anything stupid 'till I get back.” Steve says, an echo of the past, their past. Only: the situation’s reversed and so have the words, and this time it’s not Steve who’s getting left behind.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	He may have been my first choice, but I was never his. Just the one left over, and I'm not even that anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the long title

“Don’t do anything stupid ‘till I get back.” Steve says, an echo of the past, _their_ past. Only: the situation’s reversed and so have the words, and this time it’s not Steve who’s getting left behind. 

__Bucky pastes on a smile, wonders if it was deliberate. If this was meant to be the forewarning he didn’t get earlier, an opening for an objection._ _

__He thinks about it for a good second._ _

__Shakes his head, plays his part. “How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you.”_ _

__Steve smiles then and pulls Bucky into a hug. And if Bucky lingers just a tiny bit more than he should, who’d fucking blame him?_ _

__He hugs Steve tighter for a second and his eyes begin to sting, he blinks a few times just before Steve pulls back. He made it this far, he shouldn’t ruin the act now. But Steve’s right there, and he may not get to see him anymore and fuck it’s unfair for him to do so but he can’t let Steve leave without acknowledging that he _knows_. Maybe he’ll get more time, an extra minute or something. An explanation, reassurance, anything. __

______“I’m gonna’ miss you, buddy.” he says, and Steve’s eyes widen just that tiny fraction. Bucky lets himself _hope_. __ _ _ _ _

________Just a beat too late, Steve responds, eyes on Bucky but body restless, “It’s going to be okay, Buck.” And he turns around, walks onto the platform with Mjolnir in one hand and a suitcase in the other. Gives Bucky one last glance before activating his mask and the countdown starts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And that’s it, that’s his scrap. He did say he’d take anything, didn’t he?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Steve disappears and Bucky sets his jaw, eyes trained on the platform. He’s holding his breath and every second feels like he's running out of air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Just a start of something, don't actually know what of. I don't have anything planned; may become a fix-it or just a retelling from Bucky's POV, or a way to bash Steve's character in endgame. 
> 
> Trying my hand at writing for the first time, can't figure out how to use italics. If any of you have an idea at where to go with this, please throw it in the comments. Constructive criticism is also appreciated. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
